Kakashi's Drunken Day
by Meganthezombie
Summary: Kakashi just got back from a difficult mission, and just as he's about to have a day off to relax: Tsunade invites Kakashi out for a little drink! But before he knows it, he's drunk beyond belief! Kakashi struggles to hold in his immense laughter, and wonders around the village not remembering what he's supposed to be doing! Naruto is forced to help his drunken sensei.


"State your name." The tone in Tsunade's voice sounded like usual. Dull and blank, with a bit of anger thrown in for good measurement.

"Kakashi Hatake." The silver haired ninja was curious as to why the Hokage was calling for him. He had just come back from a A-rank mission and was allowed the day off to rest. 'Maybe it's an emergency...' He thought to himself as he awaited Tsunade's approval to enter the room.

"Ah, yes. Kakashi, come on in. I've been waiting." Tsunade's tone lightened and Kakashi opened the door slowly, and walked in wearing his skin-tight dark blue tank top with mask attached, and matching pants that stopped just above his ankles.

"You wanted to see me, Lady Hokage?" Kakashi's voice was rougher than normal, and you could tell he was still tired from his earlier mission.

"I just finished going over your report. I'm glad to hear it was success, I knew you would be the only one able to complete it efficiently. Good job." Tsunade gave Kakashi a slight smile.

"Thank you Lady Hokage. It was a little tougher than I had imagined, but nothing I couldn't handle." Kakashi pulled one hand out of his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck, tilting his head back slightly and showing the indication of a smile through his mask. 'Was that really all she wanted?' Kakashi groaned in his mind, knowing that he really could be spending this time reading Icha Icha.

"Since it's your day off, would you like to go out and have some Sake with me? I was about to leave anyways, and it's the best way to relax after a hard mission." Tsunade began to stand up as Shizune blurted out "Bu-But Lady Tsunade! Your paperwork! You're Hokage you can't afford to slack off and go dri-" Tsunade gave a slight cough under her breath and tilted her head to the left, showing Shizune the pile of paperwork that was already completed.

"Oh... Alright... But don't get too carried away, Lady Tsunade. You have an image to keep up." Shizune wasn't as opposed to Tsunade going out drinking as she usually was; her mind was more preoccupied with wondering when Tsunade had finished her paperwork.

"Okay then, shall we go?" Tsunade pointed a hand towards the door. Kakashi was hesitating, but after all, you can't oppose the Hokage. Kakashi had seen her get angry before and, to be honest, her monstrous strength scared the hell out of him.

"I guess I have some time to spare." Kakashi pulled his hand away from his neck and back into his pocket, and Tsunade and him went to the nearest bar.

Tsunade was known there, and she and Kakashi shared a table in the far back. A waiter brought out two bottles of Sake and poured some for Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Drink up!" Tsunade said with a slight laugh. She was an avid drinker, and greatly enjoyed a fine bottle of Sake. Her glass was downed in one swift movement and she poured herself another.

Kakashi didn't drink often. In fact, the only time he'd ever gotten drunk was at Gai's birthday party, where he and Gai participated in a rather competitive drinking battle.

The Sake inside of Kakashi's glass swished back and forth slightly as he traced the top of the glass with his finger.

"C'mon now Kakashi, don't be shy." Tsunade was already done with half of her second glass.

'Hm. Nothing wrong with a drink now and then.' Kakashi said in his mind, as pulled down the tip of his mask, covering the exposed skin with his hand, and drinking a sip of Sake. It felt warm in his mouth, but tasted rather good. After getting comfortable with the taste, Kakashi had finished half the glass within a matter of minutes.

"That's more like it." Tsunade said with a smile. Her second glass was done and she was already pouring herself a third.

"I don't go out drinking often. But you were right, it is a nice way to relax after a hard mission." Kakashi finished his glass and proceeded to pour a second.

The effects of the Sake hadn't hit Kakashi, and he began getting a little over confident in his ability to control himself.

Kakashi and Tsunade went through typical bar talk, shared some laughs, and before they knew it the two bottles of Sake were gone.

Kakashi was still on his last glass when Tsunade patted him on the back and said, "Well Kakashi, it was nice having a drink with you. We'll have to do it again sometime!" She stood up from her seat, stumbling slightly, and finally walked out of the bar after paying the tab.

After downing the last of his drink, Kakashi set his glass down and finally began feeling the effects. It felt as if he was bobbing his head back and forth, his eyes were trying to focus on the glass in front of him... But he couldn't figure out which glass to focus on. 'Wait a... Three glasses... I only had, uh, one... I think...' Kakashi realized that it was the Sake doing this to him, his vision crossed paths with itself and he felt as if he was spinning in circles.

"Okay, I n-need to uhh... Go somew..." He muttered to himself, trying to figure out exactly where he wanted to go.

"HOME!" He shouted out and everyone gave him curious looks. "G-go home is where I need... To... Uhhh." His words were slurred and he attempted to stand. He stood upright for a total of 3 seconds. Then it was a combination of trying to balance himself and trying to hug the floor.

Unfortunately, he was now hugging the floor.

He picked up his arms and pushed himself up off the dusty floor, and was battling his feet to stay upright. For a brief moment he was able to compose himself and walk out of the bar. The sunlight hit him like a ton of bricks and again he began wobbling back and forth as he tried to keep the brightness from burning his eyes.

'Where... Where was I going a-again?' Kakashi's thoughts couldn't come through correctly as he wobbled around aimlessly.

He found himself by Itchiraku, the familiar smell of Ramen filled him. The perfect thing for his drunken belly!

He was poking at the banners that hung over the store, and seemed quite amused actually. Each time it was dented by his finger and then flattened back out he let out a little snicker under his breath.

Through the slits in between the cloth, he saw a familiar orange jacket. And without even thinking, he bolted in, and entwined himself within the hanging banners. He struggled and flailed his limbs around muttering "ERRRRRG, it won't l-l-let GOOO!" he fell to the floor still wrapped up in the banner.

A loud thud shocked bystanders as they saw Kakashi fall to the floor.

"Why... Errm... W-why is there a bl-... Blanket on me." Kakashi couldn't help but burst out in laughter. His sides started to cramp from the laughing, and without hesitation he stopped laughing. His expression turned from uncontrollable laughter to nothing in less than a second.

"Uh... Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto looked down at his Sensei, laying on the floor wrapped in a banner, slurring his words and not exactly "all there."

Kakashi looked up at Naruto, who had noodles still hanging out of his mouth and a rather scared look etched on his face. His mind didn't comprehend who Naruto was, as the world kept twisting and turning around him. He pointed up at him with one hand that he managed to untangle from the Ichiraku banner, and started spewing words "You! Uhh... Do I kn- you? Urrr..." He tried to remember who Naruto was, but the only thing that came through was: "Blond spiky kid! Is that your... Uhh... Your... Nam-..."

Kakashi's hand stayed upright as he began laughing again at Naruto's hair. He found it hilarious, for some unknown reason.

Naruto let out a sigh, and hopped down from his chair, finding it a little scary to see his Sensei in such a condition.

He unwrapped Kakashi, and tried to pull him up. Kakashi was still laughing uncontrollably, and when he realized that Naruto was trying to help him up, he pushed against Naruto; making it that much harder for Naruto to pick him up.

"I was going to help you, but if you want to be like THAT, you can stay here for all I care." Naruto crossed his arms and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi stopped laughing, and found a sudden burst of energy come through him. He jumped up to his feet and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders a sloppily blurted out "BLONDY. I show needed something!"

Naruto's started to get weirded out. Kakashi was grabbing onto his shoulders with a crazed look in his eye, screaming out nonsense. "I don't even know what you're trying to say Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto pulled Kakashi's hand off his shoulders. "You're freaking me ou-" Naruto almost fell over from Kakashi pushing him aside. "CAN'T EXPLAIN, F-FOLLOW... FOLLOW... Wait..." Kakashi ran out of the shop, and stopped in the middle of the street, trying to remember where Naruto was supposed to follow him. "WELL?! Are you going following?!" Kakashi's words didn't make sense, and he swayed back and forth almost falling over every few seconds.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING AB-" Before Naruto could finish, Kakashi sprinted away. His footsteps were crooked, and he ran side-to-side almost tripping multiple times.

Naruto chased after him, and they ended up in a huge field of grass. Kakashi went from a full sprint to a complete halt, causing Naruto to run into him and knock them both over.

"SENSEI! What has gotten into you!" Naruto was picking himself up off the ground when he saw Kakashi wasn't moving. Kakashi had fell on his stomach, with his head facing away from Naruto.

"Sensei?!" Naruto was worried, thinking that Kakashi might have actually hurt himself.

He jumped over Kakashi's body and saw Kakashi... Chewing on the grass through his mask.

Kakashi started laughing and grabbing clumps of grass and pulling them out of the ground, then throwing them all around. His laughs were muffled due to the fact that he was still chewing on the tall grass through his mask.

"Stop that, Sensei! What's wrong with you!" Naruto look dumbfounded, his hands covered his face trying to hide his embarrassment.

"If I was a" Kakashi stopped to laugh loudly "If I was a-a cow, I wou-would eat everrrrrrrry piece of grass." He continued to laugh while chewing on grass and throwing it all around with his hands.

This went on for a couple minutes, until Kakashi was so worn out that he eventually fell asleep. He held clumps of grass in his hands, and mumbled in his drunken sleep.

"Are you done yet, Sensei?" Naruto looked down at Kakashi to find that he was asleep. He let out a sigh of relief to know that he didn't have to worry about Kakashi running around anymore, but then let out a loud snarl when he realized that he would have to carry Kakashi home. He couldn't just leave his Sensei laying in a field of grass. Naruto picked up Kakashi and threw him on his back, Kakashi was deep in slumber the whole time and couldn't be woken up even if a kunai dug itself into his leg.

Naruto reached Kakashi's house and pulled the keys out of his Sensei's pocket. He opened the door and set Kakashi on the couch, then Naruto tip toed out of the house hoping not to wake Kakashi.

Kakashi lay happily on the couch, cuddling with a pillow and dreaming about what it would be like to be a cow.

~_End Story_~  
I thought of this pretty fast... It didn't exactly turn out how I wanted it to, but it's still alright I guess. I hope you enjoyed it, sorry about the quick ending, I couldn't really think of anything else. Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
